Water Shows the Hidden Heart
by JeffC FTW
Summary: An innocent young woman finds herself under Weyoun's thumb during the occupation of Terok Nor, but she weaves him with legendary tales and songs to enchant him and protect her own life.
1. The Vorta's Kiss

**Usually, I do strong, already developed female OCs for the leading men like Weyoun or Herbert West (both played by the fabulous Jeffrey Combs) - and Weyoun is this case, given during the occupation of Terok Nor, he takes a young human woman under his arm and claims her. This lady is a complete mystery in her origins other than the fact she entertains for a living, reciting old songs and tales to keep life as meaningful as it is. I based her off of myself, and her name is a variation of mine. :D And no, I am not intending to make her a Mary Sue, either.**

 **The story is named after a song by Enya. And I own nothing of this except my OC.**

Chapter One

The Vorta's Kiss

Tera was a complete mystery apart from the one everyone knew her as aboard Deep Space 9. No birthname, but her known age was around early twenties, and she was the sweetest, most beautiful sight for a human everyone had ever seen.

Striking and statuesque, she was a free spirited singer and artist who went about as she pleased, as long as no trouble was caused, of course. Not like she had the gall to cause havoc on the Promenade. Constable Odo seemed to like her when he came to watch her sing, allowed her permission to perform when the right time was available; even Quark, the obnoxious Ferengi, had her scheduled in his bar on occasion.

Despite her intriguing past, she was adored by everyone.

She had no known family, as a part of it. She could barely remember them herself, only that she had a few possessions left with her as a baby. One was the necklace she wore, and two rings. Hardly much of anything else other than a collection of music and stories that captured her soul and she had to pass on to others to make their time worthwhile. In exchange, it made her own life worthwhile.

She wasn't unhappy, strangely enough, which the other beings noticed. Was there ever anything that hurt her feelings at least?

Her freedom taken from her was what she feared most, but to reveal that to anyone - save for the few you really trusted most - would prove to be a most tactical error. She had gone from place to place in her life, and each time made her stronger. She learned everything she did on her own. She had several friends, but she never had a relationship that lasted longer than a few months at most. She loved her independence more than anything, but that did not stop her from imagining some dashing man - no matter his species - coming her way someday. She was young in and out.

When she began to hear about the malicious Dominion, she wasn't sure if she should really be afraid because she never thought the station would ever be taken away by them - and then the alliance with Cardassia made it worse...and a war broke out that Captain Sisko and the rest of his crew were forced to abandon the station. Bajor signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion, which meant if the latter attacked, then the former would only sit by and let them get away with it. Tera felt it then: the fear. She did not know what to expect, but she did know that life as she knew it would change.

The Bajorans returned home for their own safety, but that was for three months, and life aboard DS9 - renamed Terok Nor as it was Cardassian once again - was dull because she had no audience to perform for, and Quark allowed her in his bar to sing for the hell of it. It was no fun because of the damned Jem'Hadar and the arrogant Cardassians.

When she did finally get to see the fearsome Jem'Hadar, her blood ran cold, and her heart came so close to stopping numerous times. They were stone-cold monsters in both gazes and appearances, reminding her of the millennium-extinct dinosaurs from Earth's prehistoric times. The Cardassian soldiers were no better, because they hit on her with every chance they had, tried to drunkenly come onto her before Constable Odo came to her rescue. She could never thank the shape-shifter enough.

This time, Odo was not around to save her as another drunken Cardassian officer came onto her while she was at the bar getting her favorite synthale just to relieve the stress she was feeling. "A lady deserves something better like kanar," the man slurred, pushing her half-empty glass out of her hand, his foul breath making Tera scoot backwards.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"Not yet...but you will as soon as we are out of here..."

Blasted Ferengi was not here either, being in the back, and her mouth was slapped over before she could cry for help - and then a voice, cool as ice and strong as the winds to follow sliced through the air. "Unhand her at once!"

Tera's eyes snapped past the Cardassian's shoulder and gasped behind his hand. She'd heard of him, seen him from afar, but NEVER thought she would meet him or find herself in his presence. Her naïve side had wanted to perform originally, get his attention, but Constable Odo warned her that the Vorta ambassador would take her for himself as a prize if that happened. The Dominion saw something you had, and they took by negotiation or by force, so she did her best to keep her distance.

But now Weyoun was here. He saved her from being almost violated by this lizard, who looked his way with wide eyes and instantly backed away, at the sight of the Jem'Hadar with their phasers pointed at him in warning. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend the lady," the man said sarcastically, obviously having no respect for the Vorta or the two soldiers at his command. Gul Dukat and this man might be friends, but their men apparently hated each other, amusing Tera that she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Her laugh sparked the attention of the Vorta himself, a smile stretching from ear to ear. She wanted to tear her eyes from his - liquid amethyst and dangerous waters, poetic to belong in a song and story - but found she couldn't. Then he reverted back to being serious and cold. "Would you dare to cross me and my men, or would you take this up with Gul Dukat?" he asked, taking a step forward and clasping his hands before him.

The offending Cardassian muttered something under his breath before stalking off, leaving Tera alone with the Vorta. She wanted to get away and fast, but she was stopped by a Jem'Hadar's brute hand on her shoulder, threatening to fracture her fragile bone. "You fool," Weyoun snapped, "let her go. My dear, forgive the Jem'Hadar."

"They're not made to be as nice as you make yourself to be," Tera stated, then regretted it immediately. She had just spoken back to one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. She was as good as dead now.

To her surprise, his laughter burst as his head reared back with sheer amusement. "How amusing that you speak to me in that manner when I just saved your life." He made a waving gesture with his hand, and the Jem'Hadar nodded before leaving him alone. He must thought she, a little girl, could not pose a threat to him. "What is your name?"

She lifted her chin at him, making him raise his eyebrows. "You will might as well tell me or I will call the Jem'Hadar back," he warned, enjoying every bit of this that it made her angry. She hated men who enjoyed sadism.

"Tera," she answered smartly, running her hands over her smooth white dress; his eyes traveled over her then, taking in the soft plunging neckline and elbow sleeves, the silk-smooth fabric - but she saw no trace of perversion as Cardassian men let their eyes go.

"Tera, fascinating. I have heard that name...the independent artist in all forms of entertainment. Not one you see every day."

Was she supposed to be flattered? She wasn't going to be scared of him right now. "What do you want of me now, Ambassador?" she asked coolly, her skin burning as she continued to look in those mesmerizing eyes. Why was he so... _handsome?_ And why was such an ethereal-looking creature one of the most ruthless dictators, but actually a servant of Odo's people who were all afraid of "solids" and conquered them to make sure none of them laid harm on the Changelings. All of this she heard from those around her, word getting around good and well even though it was a massive space station.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you anything in return," Weyoun stated, raising both hands as if surrendering. "Nor would I ask you to give me something in exchange for saving you from a Cardassian brute. But, please, if I could request one thing of you..."

Tera hissed and sat back on her stool, daring to turn her back to him and picking her drink back to put to her lips. She was nice to everyone, but what would have it gotten her with this scum who thought he could lure her with sweet words and a nice voice? "What?" she snapped, then stiffened and nearly dropped her glass when he answered her.

"If you could spend one night with me and sing for me, maybe tell me a story of yours - just you and me alone is all I ask."

~o~

Anyone from afar could rapture his interest, but this girl in particular was beyond intriguing for Weyoun. He'd heard of her: Tera, the independent artist, as quoted. Young, innocent and full of life - just what breathed fresh air into his senses. Sometimes one like himself could not bode well.

The last time he had been with a woman was while he was in his second incarnation, with Kilana, but it was not meant to be. A fellow Vorta was out of the question for him for several lifetimes thus far - and he was not the only one - because all the Vorta were made was to serve and obey, nothing more. Only Weyoun...he never thought he would use the word lonely until now.

He was tired of being alone.

A few attempts to find a willing mate who was not like him ended in vain as he would be forced to have them executed for trying to escape him, or they would take their own lives to be truly free from him. He savored control, enjoyed seeing others crumble beneath him, but five lifetimes of service were fulfilling if not for the fact he never had one to SHARE it with. All he could ever ask for was companionship, to make his days worthwhile.

Ever since he arrived on Terok Nor, with Dukat and the fool Damar as well as their troops in tow, he found himself looking about at the frightened residents he could only smile pleasantly at from afar, but the fear was present in their eyes. They wouldn't dare to cross, but if they were stupid enough and thought his appearance fooled them apart from rumored words, then they were in for it.

Tera was no exception, but the fire in her eyes sparked his core.

Weyoun frowned when he read about her from the station's history of residents. Why no surname? No birthplace other than somewhere on Earth, no solid career, and no exact birthdate. She was a...mystery. He liked mysteries, he liked challenges, and he liked tough cookies to break - so to speak.

Tera seemed strong with her words and her attitude, and he liked it, too - but she wasn't so strong inside to match the Jem'Hadar, was she? All she would ever be good at was entertainment. Just what Weyoun wanted that the other females before her could not provide. He looked forward to tonight, indeed. She would not see what he was building up inside his brain in store for her. She was a free little spirit - and he looked forward to breaking down her barriers.

He intended to have a cuisine of whatever she might like set up in his quarters, but he had no idea what she liked. He scoured the menu for anything Terran, finding a range of options. There were fascinating dinners called chicken - and a variety at that - as well as steak, pot roast, and so on. Randomly, the chicken was selected for them both. It was spiced with chives and paprika, which smelled delectable, but it was sad he would not be able to taste it. Lemons garnished it at the sides, perhaps for an extra flavor. As for what to drink, well, he could accommodate them both with a fascinating sapphire wine.

The Ferengi and his fool of a brother had leftover data crystals for the replicators that they did not hide well. Cardassians dominated so much that they made the stomachs of non-Cardassians ill and it partially sickened Weyoun. But no matter; he had Dukat under his thumb and looked over his shoulder with every turn he had. If he found out that Ambassador Weyoun was treating a single human girl to what she wanted, then his wrath would be of no concern.

Weyoun smiled at the sight of the cleverly constructed table. These rooms were once Dr. Bashir's, and everything he possessed intrigued the aesthetic-deprived Vorta to no end. Maybe Tera would not mind, but then again, she could say nothing at all. And speaking of which...

"Come in," he called to who was on the other side of the door. When the doors opened and closed, _she_ stood there, uncertain and holding herself in place. The little kitten who needed a bigger feline to protect her.

~o~

She didn't feel like changing out of her clothes as she knew her dress was good enough, as it was only dinner and nothing else - and her singing a song, of course, or whatever he would ask of her. Something told her definitely that he wouldn't let her go after tonight, but she wouldn't think too much of it. Maybe she could do something to prevent him from making her a prisoner of his. Maybe any of her songs and stories could prevent it, like Scheherazade saved herself from her abusive husband.

But even Scheherazade had difficulty whilst facing death at every corner, and she had a younger sister to help her with her stories before she spent each long night with the Sultan. Tera was alone - on second thought, not completely, as Ziyal, her old friend, had returned from Bajor at her father's order, having gone to art school and trained as an artist. She might confide in the half-Bajoran, half-Cardassian woman after tonight, and Odo since he was on the Ruling Council with Weyoun.

She was never afraid to look anyone in the eye, no matter how much she tried not to. Weyoun was no exception, but he was the one where her life as she knew it depended on everything.

He was smiling broadly and sincerely when she entered, spreading his hands on either side of himself. "My dear, I cannot tell you how happy I am you came."

She just wanted tonight done and over with, but she kept the words sealed behind her lips. Tera looked at the table behind him, finally letting her lips part in shock as she saw the fine chicken cuisine and the glasses of sapphire wine made up. He really wanted to please her - but he might be using it against her. She knew that from experience, so she would not let herself become overindulged. "Did you make that?" she asked.

"Oh, no, dear Tera. It's replicated. I'm afraid that my cooking experience on your tastes is quite limited. And the Cardassians really care to rule their menu over all else's."

She snorted. Figured. Normally, men would do the honors of pulling the chair out for her to sit, but he simply stepped aside and allowed her to sit down, then remained behind her until she moved close enough to the table. He was definitely not like the other men she dated briefly - and deep down, this wasn't going to be for only one night or even a month at most.

Surprisingly, she didn't crack the entire evening. He liked to keep pleasant conversation, so anything he asked her made her feel a little easy. She wouldn't forget who and what he was, but as she enjoyed the dinner - replicated as it was - he was making tonight about her. He was treating her well, as an addition for saving her from that Cardassian, but she couldn't take it too lightly. So many men before him were the same, treating her and disposing of her later - but his definition of disposal would mean something much worse than simply saying "good-bye and thank you for your time." Her life was very much on the line if she displeased him in any way.

"My dear, I trust tonight was pleasant enough," Weyoun said conversationally as he reached for her empty dish, but she waved his hand off and picked it up herself to put it back into the replicator to recycle. He frowned at her as he watched her.

"Thank you for this, but I can take care of myself," Tera said coolly. "I've taken care of myself long before I met you."

He chuckled. "Of course. Forgive me for intruding."

She returned the frown. Was he being kind to her so he could earn her sympathy? Why should she feel anything towards him? Or maybe, looking into his eyes and seeing the watery amethyst - the eyes were the windows to the soul - as well as a sorrow that shot her off-guard. "What do you want of me now?" Tera asked suspiciously. "You want to hear a story or a song first?"

Weyoun sat down on the long sofa, gracefully crossing one leg over the other. "Whatever you wish," he answered, and that was it.

"So, this is how it will be," she stated. "I'm Scheherazade and you are the most powerful man I entertain with a story and music."

"...Scheherazade?" he repeated, raising both eyebrows and slacking his jaw. "Who is that?"

His lack of knowledge surprised her. How in the hell was he doing this to her? "You've never heard of the tales of the Arabian Nights?" Tera asked, stunned to her core. Everyone back home knew of these stories, as well as the one of the legendary princess who told them. "You've never heard of the woman who tells them?" He shook his head, brows creasing into a line but didn't scowl. Something inside her melted; he needed some education and entertainment in one. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all once she began with the first story. There were nineteen tales altogether, and Scheherazade had one thousand nights to delay her own execution at the hands of her distrusting husband. Tera might as well follow her example in the manner of telling each magical tale. She sat down before Weyoun, cross-legged and smoothing her skirt out. Her long golden hair was coming undone from its clip, so she pulled it free and let the curls tumble down her back. Weyoun's eyes followed the gesture, but his expression did not change.

"It's one of the greatest gifts I was given and exposed to at a young age," she explained. "Among them are the stories of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, Sinbad the Sailor, Aladdin and the Magic Lamp - but the one of all to frame them is the one of Queen Scheherazade, a young and beautiful woman who married the cruel Sultan to save the lives of the other young women in the kingdom. Her father, the Grand Vizier, reluctantly agreed to let her unleash her clever techniques if she was to save not only those around her, but her own life. Each night, she intoxicated him with stories of humor, adventure, drama, reality and the supernatural, as well as love and marriage mingled with power, poverty and the unknown..."

~o~

"Interesting...tell me about Scheherazade and the one thousand and one nights of stories," he'd breathed when she finished her count of this introduction and looked at him, waiting for him to give his permission which pleased him.

Weyoun had enjoyed poetry, history and anything to read to grasp his interest in the little spare times he had - but _One Thousand and One Nights_ was foreign and raptured thanks to this stunning and mysterious girl. He could not appreciate her appearance, but everything about her struck him like gold struck a greedy being mining for the precious mineral.

It enthralled him that she obediently - without him telling her to - sat down before him while he reclined on the sofa, and began to tell him the beginning of the Arabian Nights. Several thousands of years ago, there was an Emperor of Persia - yes, Terran tales - and India, known as Shahryar, whose brother's wife betrayed him and therefore his own wife followed the same example. Both women executed, the Sultan himself promised to remarry again and then have his bride executed the morning after the wedding. His wife's infidelity and his brother's drove him mad to believe ALL women were the same. So he carried out the vow, and after a succession of executions of young women, the Vizier's daughter, Scheherazade, offered herself to become the next bride - with more than one trick up her sleeve.

"Her father tried to stop her," Tera stated, looking him in the eyes, the fire burning that it made his body react in such a way that he never expected it to. He hoped to distract himself from this sensation by responding.

"Of course he would, but she was too stubborn and willful, wasn't she?" he pointed out slyly.

This was the first time he got a laugh out of her. "Yes. And on the wedding night, she first met with her younger sister, Dunyazad, and discussed the first story to share with him - none other than of the Bull and the Ass." She stopped there, an obvious blush coming to her cheeks. Giggles escaped her lips that she covered them. He wasn't sure what was so funny about the title. "The last word in the title is a curse word amongst my people, but it is also used to call an animal named the donkey. Anyway, the story goes..."

As he discovered, this one tale was within the story itself - but that was the overall theme of the one thousand nights - the vizier tried to get Scheherazade to not go through with her scheme, by telling her the story of the ox and the donkey. In it, the donkey would always watch the ox as it toiled its daily task, which was supposed to be the donkey's job and he was asked by the other farm creature how he avoided the suffering task of plowing the fields. His response had been that he played being ill even if he risked punishment, even refused food, in hopes that the ox would follow the example if he could no longer take the slaving away. However, the owner overheard the conversation and therefore forced the donkey to take the ox's place, foiling his devious schemes. Weyoun could hardly believe this clever plan gone wrong; the vizier was trying to stop his daughter from risking her life by giving her an artistic point of view, yet he should have known better than to stop her from doing the right thing.

Enchanted as he was, by the time this story ended, Weyoun found himself asking the computer what time it was - and he jumped along with Tera to the feet. _"The time is 2200 hours."_

"Twenty-two hundred!" he exclaimed. "I've lost track of time!"

"Storytelling and amusement will do that to you."

He stood up and gestured for her to stand. Scheherazade certainly reminded him of this woman, only Tera was wary of him and he was no fool, which provided more excitement to the challenge. Telling stories and performing made her happy, and she made those around her happy in return. He wanted that from her. The tale of the ox and the donkey was not the last of it, as Scheherazade had only begun her journey. The next story to come would be that of the fisherman and the jinni, a mythical figure in Middle Eastern folklore - which could wait until _tomorrow night._

"Good night then," Tera said as she turned to leave him, but he would not let her go just yet. There was one thing he wanted to do, and it was one weak point of fragile beings to fuel their selves and their desires. Even if she tried to resist him, she would fall under his spell in the event of time.

Weyoun took her hand, pulled her towards him, and planted a full kiss on her lips. She fought against him with futile attempts, but he held her face in his hands and deepened it until her defenses weakened and she let herself be washed over like the ocean waves of Kurill Prime, Earth and Risa.

 **The chapters are named from now on after songs by Triniti, as well. This one in particular was originally called "Brighid's Kiss", eventually changed to as it is now. The content was inspiration for these events.**

 **I love the 1001 Arabian Nights that I referenced in one previous Batman fic, and it served as the storyline of a Weyoun/Kilana story called "The Divine Lotus". :D In it, Kilana was the role of Scheherazade while Weyoun was the cruel Sultan whom she married - and who threatened her life - and entertained each night with a fantastic tale.**

 **The cover image is a beautiful artwork on deviantart by Iardacil and titled as this story is, and the song by Enya provided its making. :D And it could not have been more perfect for Tera and Weyoun's tale.**

 **I love reviews more than anything, both with great detail and something less but still enough to motivate. :D But no flames, please.**


	2. Rose on Water

**Tera's appearance is based off of myself, as well. Basically I'm telling my own fantasy without overdoing anything. :)**

Chapter Two

Rose on Water

She should be ashamed, enraged even - because Weyoun had so boldly kissed her and had the nerve. She had actually enjoyed the evening more than she thought she would, had even been eager to tell him about the _Arabian Nights_ \- and she definitely knew the many more nights to come would parallel to Scheherazade and Shahryar.

She'd had lunch with her friend Ziyal over this, and the half-Cardassian woman was stunned utterly as if she'd just messed up the progress of one of her newest latest arts. "I would be careful if I were you."

"I intend to be," Tera assured her. "I don't see how Weyoun would lay a hand on me like that brute tried..."

"Only that he breathes down my father's neck, and he's very manipulative. He tricks, smiles, and does what he can to get what he wants," Ziyal told her softly, clasping her hand with her own. "You don't want to end up in that position."

The human chewed her lip. It wasn't like she wasn't thinking about her own life, but she felt like a rose on water who was being carried away and letting whatever happens happen. Life was about things getting worse before they got better, and that was how it was for her. How could this be any different?

"So, when do you meet him again?" Ziyal asked, to mildly move on from the subject.

"Tonight."

"And the story of the fisherman and the jinni is next. Saving Aladdin and Ali Baba for last, are we?" the other woman asked with a slight smile, knowing the thousand and one nights of stories as well as she did.

Tera could not shake off the feeling on her lips. He was brave, bold, and powerful. He dominated her every thoughts for the next day to come, and when she did go to him again, this time wearing a soft ivory dress that wrapped around her body and graced her innocence. But why didn't Weyoun ever make a comment about her as other people did? Not that it was a big difference, but he didn't say much as other men would. Something in her needed to ask him someday soon - or rather, now.

"Why don't you give me any form of compliment?" she asked.

He blinked when he sat down, looking down at her before she began the tale of the fisherman and the jinni. "Pardon?"

"Usually a man speaks of how lovely a lady looks, even comments something special about her - not that I give myself credit," Tera answered, clasping her hands behind her back. "Just anything to make her feel special." He looked very surprised that she was asking this of him, but did she feel like she was pressuring?

Weyoun sighed and lowered his eyes briefly. "If only I could, my dear. I have...weak eyesight. My people don't know how to appreciate such beauty, don't know how to describe it, much less pick and choose what we think is best with what. The Founders deemed it not important."

She gaped before closing her jaw. Now she felt terrible; the Vorta were helpless, engineered slaves who could not help how they were made, and they had to obey or die. That was nothing new in life. It wasn't excusable, but it was understandable. Tera whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

His sadness in both the face and eyes quickly changed to enthusiasm, smiling as she remembered ear-to-ear. "Well, it's not as important as it seems. We've learned to live with it," he said. "Carry on as planned about the fisherman and the jinni...I've waited all day and night to hear this..."

So, there had been a mistake when she said fisherman and the jinni - that was actually a different story for later, and right now was a _trader_ and a jinni. Weyoun looked mildly irritated at the confusion when she enlightened him with this one story instead - the mistaken fisherman - and then onto the trader's tale. For several more nights to follow, Tera would sit before him and cross-legged given she was used to this position, she enticed him with the three Shaykh's stories and then more...ultimately getting to the one of the husband and the parrot.

"Really, a husband and a bird?" Weyoun asked, chuckling with utter amusement on the eighth night.

"Yes. A tale of the suspicions of fidelity; I always thought Scheherazade related this to her husband because of his last wife's wrongdoings against him," Tera explained slyly. The titular man himself was a merchant with the most beautiful wife in existence, however one day - because he was jealous and often suspicious - went to the market and bought a parrot to live as a spy on his wife while he was away on business next time. He had been told the bird was secretive, gifted and watchful; this had been proven well when he returned and was informed of a great shock: his wife had a lover while he was away, and because of his wild nature, he confronted her before severely beating her. Not long after, the wife herself recovered and was convinced any of the maidservants had been watching and spoke to the husband behind her back; all of them swore they told him nothing, and one broke word that they claimed they heard the _parrot_ snitch on the cheating woman. This devised a devious plot for next time her husband was away, so flashing mirrors and sprinkling water as well as rattling to give off the illusion of a rainstorm completed with lightning and thunder would trick the parrot when actually no storms of the like ever occurred at this time of year - even the husband knew that when he asked his little spy of recent events; he flew into a rage when he assumed she lied to him, and so took her from her cage and killed her just like that.

Weyoun gaped in utter horror at this. "Founders have mercy...he killed his own little agent all because she was tricked!" he exclaimed.

She agreed; she always thought so herself. Her cerebrum pricked with the thought that the Vorta were in a similar position as the poor parrot had been after being so loyal, but she wasn't sure what he'd say if she said this. "Definitely that. Not many days later he found out the truth from one of the servants who helped trick the poor bird and therefore took care of his traitorous wife and her paramour herself, before throwing their bodies into the fire to pay for their sins. He had time thereafter to cry his sorrows for killing the parrot."

"He gets what he deserves." He snorted.

"In a way."

Weyoun leaned back, crossing his legs together. "He wasn't entirely sympathetic in terms of uncontrollable jealousy and impatience -" He was cut off then, irritated that his enjoyment was interrupted. The computer was calling him to Quark's bar. "My dear, I'm sorry. I am afraid we must finish up tonight. It seems I am needed elsewhere."

~o~

How could Damar be such a fool? He let a memo regarding the shortage of Jem'Hadar white be laying around for anyone to pick it up, and look at this mess!

He sneered at the sight of the dead soldiers - Cardassian and Jem'Hadar alike - being taken away, and the Ferengi beaten halfway in the chaos. Odo was far from pleased himself, ordering his deputies around to take the corpses out of here. Weyoun glared at the surviving Jem'Hadar who had been involved in the brawl; he would deal with them all later, and he would speak to Dukat about doing the same to his men. Their men despised each other, which was not good on either of their parts.

Regrettably, he could not finish the evening with Tera, when he returned to her. She'd nodded her understandings, but when she left without another look, a wave of sadness washed over him like the sands of time described in the stories she enthralled him with as of late. He enjoyed her company more than anything, because she was all he looked forward to at the end of each day. He could not pretend to know she might have wanted space from him, but he couldn't give it to her. It was a small price to pay for heroic efforts.

Dukat still had not yet found a way to take down the mines, but these were not ordinary mines, and that was no less inexcusable because Dominion reinforcements were still on the other side of the wormhole. They needed those supplies of ketracel-white and soon; the main facility established in Cardassian space had been destroyed because of Captain Sisko and his crew in none other than the same Jem'Hadar warship that Kilana had let him have following the death of the Founder aboard and her own men taking their own lives.

Kilana was always the more sensible one, but why they never reconciled was best left in the past for obvious reasons. He had his eyes on a new prize. He would do whatever it took to make Tera his - and he knew just the manner. With a war going on, it would be difficult to make such grand preparations, but it would be done.

~o~

Word had gotten out that the newly promoted Gul Damar had found a way to deactivate the minefield, but not long after, Quark's brother Rom had been caught trying to break into a secure conduit to cut out the weapons line to Ops. He was currently being held in a holding cell and had been in for over a week now.

Weyoun was the one who authorized the imprisonment - and would determine the Ferengi "saboteur's" fate. She swallowed hard as she stared out a window on the Promenade, into space where the minefields were being deactivated, disabling the replication unit so the final touch would be made in a matter of time, and those Jem'Hadar ships would come into the Alpha Quadrant, marking the end of the Federation and all they protected. A tear slipped down her cheek in fear. Her own freedom was at risk; she wasn't going to play stupid and say she'd be safe just because she was a nightly companion of the Vorta.

She got looks from around her when she passed by as of late. There were whispers about her, that she was rumored to be going to Ambassador Weyoun's quarters every night in the past couple weeks - not that they actually did _anything!_ Tera, the unknown but beloved, was said to have become his concubine, and she wanted so much to scream at the top of her lungs that she was NOT, but that would earn even the attention of the Jem'Hadar, and Weyoun might not be there to save her. But at least it prevented the Cardassians from taking her.

Tera looked down at her shaking hands, looking at the two rings she always wore which did not ease her trembling terror. On her right forefinger was a round larimar surrounded by rich blue sapphires, her favorite color to match her eyes, and on the other was a treasure of light blue stones as well as light green and amethyst - her eyes, the fresh air around her, as well as _Weyoun's_ eyes. Who ever thought the last would tie her fate to that man?

"My dear, don't look so melancholy."

She jumped and hissed, baring her teeth but not turning around. She would never know whether or not he would surprise her or not. "Do tell me," Weyoun breathed against her ear, not caring whether or not anyone passing by would stop and look at him, and his soldier escorts were not present either, "why are you so alone here?"

Tera was tempted to not answer; it was because of Rom, and even he knew that. "Tera, Rom is an enemy to the Dominion. He must pay for attempting to sabotage the station," he said, bringing a hand around her waist to bring her closer to him. She trembled not out of this unwanted sensation of bliss because of his lack of mercy. "If it is any consolation -" He pressed a kiss to her ear tenderly, caressing her with his spellbinding sensations. "- when those ships come through the wormhole once we've taken down the mines, I will do everything in my power to ensure you are kept out of the way of what will come."

"I don't need you protecting me," she snapped softly, pulling from his touch.

He scowled; she could hear it in his voice. "On the contrary, a young lady like yourself who entertains with her life needs a protector. Solo can be quite limited, and it won't last much longer," he told her. "If you came with me, I won't ever lay a hand on you or let any harm befall upon you - and I won't take what you love most away from you." His voice dropped low to a whisper as he leaned into her ear again. He was speaking of her dreams, her freedom - he was trying to lure her into a false sense of security, words instilled into her by Odo who knew him better than she. Ziyal had warned her, too.

From what she heard about Ziyal, her father even refused to let Rom be forgiven, and his right hand Damar confronted and assaulted her only to be backlashed by Major Kira none other. Things were really not looking up, but it wasn't entirely grim:

Captain Sisko and the rest of Starfleet were aware that the minefield was being taken down, so they were on their way here. She prayed there was a chance that they could make it on time and stop the Dominion...

She came to Weyoun that same night, still reeling from his so-called promises of protection, but he had her in the palm of his hand. No matter, she had her talents to keep him from killing her or maiming her at least. Several more nights, and she had a brand new story, first of seven: _Sinbad the Sailor and His Seven Voyages._ She went to the ambassador in a soft and sweet dress with curved panels of silk falling to the floor, the top part daring and baring more skin than usual, but the Vorta wasn't affected by the revealing of her body - or if he was, then he was being the proud rep he was and not showing his true feelings.

"Sinbad the Sailor is one of many popular Terran icons in this history," Tera explained as she played with the necklace she wore, a dainty square diamond sparkling like the star she was in everyone's eyes. "He was renowned for his magical voyages, meeting monsters in such places and everything involving the supernatural..."

"As we've covered in the past tales," Weyoun stated, before frowning at her yet again and making her wonder if she did something wrong. "Dearest, please come and sit with me now." He reached over and gently patted the bare spot beside him on the sofa, surprising her.

He wanted her to _sit_ with him.

Tera obeyed without second thoughts. Somehow she felt equal to him now, and began the first story of Sinbad without breaking eye contact with him on the spot. This was amongst her number one favorites that never abandoned her love, and he would never forget this one either, but there were two others to come that would do the same...

~o~

Just when things go from getting better to getting worse in ways Weyoun could not decipher in correct words to anyone wanting to know what happened the day he and the rest of the Dominion and Cardassia evacuated Terok Nor, retreating back to Cardassia.

And taking Tera with him.

He knew what he was doing, and that was taking her away from her home so she could be with him. He half-expected her to object, but was pleased when she did not protest. Whether or not it was out of fear or not, he didn't care. He got what he wanted, but that meant the war would go on much longer than expected because of Dukat and his overconfidence. Cardassian-sized ego was right in his book.

The Founder was far from pleased, but her attention was on all of the Cardassians because of how disappointing they turned out to be, and so he followed her on it. Damar would take up Dukat's mantle in a few months' time, but meanwhile, they were lying low and letting the Federation alliance enjoy its victory for now. Dominion shipyards would be increasing, and ketracel-white needed to be manufactured; they needed the one main ingredient even if it was in Federation space, so it would not be easy to acquire it.

A couple weeks passed since he settled in on Cardassia, and that meant things were quiet which gave him time to contact a Cardassian seamstress in the city for a private, personal matter. After he did, he returned to the assigned quarters he shared with her; the Founder knew nothing about her, and he would keep it that way as much as it wounded him. But it was not like he had any intention of turning against her. He loved serving her, accepted her disapproval if necessary - but his lifetimes weren't complete without anyone to share them with.

And when did any relationship last longer than a few weeks, maybe months?

Tera never had a long-lasting affair herself. Which was why he was willing to make this equal for both of them. There was one solution to it, and a few weeks with her was enough for him to make this decision he never did with those before her.

Weyoun never used the word love as it was only for the Founders, but with the girl in his life and who made him feel more whole than he could ever recall, he decided it was time to stop outsmarting it - but what about her? He was well aware she was in awe of him, trembled before him, but she could not feel the same way for him. She was light, innocent and yet strong-willed. She was his breath of fresh air he would relish and shelter from any storm to cross their paths.

 **So, the next chapter will be the last. I wasn't going to make this extravagant like him and Mia, him and Kilana, or even him and Ezri Dax, but I have no regrets about him and Tera. :)**


	3. Glade of Emotion

**Song being "Glen of Imaal", it's a traditional cavalry Irish folk song - and happens to also be a breed of Irish dog. XD But that last bit of info is beside the point. The lyrics appear in the chapter when we finally hear Tera sing in this grand finale - and tells the last and best of the Arabian Nights yet. :D**

 **I was supposed to finish and post this two days ago, but there was a power outage that Grandma and I stayed in a hotel room for a couple days, and while I was writing, I could not post because of no signal. But here is the last of it, and a review is appreciated. :D**

Chapter Three

Glade of Emotion

Everything was taken from her in a day. Everything she loved, her dreams and her audience, her few real friends - and Ziyal was dead, killed by Damar's hand because she helped Major Kira, Rom and their friends escape imprisonment and help stop the Dominion from defeating the Federation. Tera mourned the loss of her best friend...

...and somehow she felt like she was going to lose her will to live.

She shook her head of that thought. She never contemplated suicide before, and she wouldn't now. She was too young to die, and she tried to console herself that she couldn't be a prisoner forever. However, there was always a chance she could change her mind later on...

It should have been a bad dream she would eventually wake up from, except when she closed her eyes and reopened them, she still found herself in the rooms Weyoun had been given and allowed her to live. He had told her she could not leave without him, that she could never be found in the presence of the Founder herself for her own protection - and for his own, unspoken but obvious. She wanted to spit at him and curse him for this.

Her worst fear came true.

She wasn't allowed to leave the quarters, which made it worse, but she also understood it was because he didn't want anything to happen to her as he promised her, so it was difficult to blame him entirely. But it still did not make it right.

Ziyal and Odo had been right, but once anyone within the Dominion had you, there was no escape. Truer words had never been spoken - but she had no choice but to make the best of this.

Weyoun had been true to his word so far. He'd reaffirmed when he hurried to her quarters that day that he and the Dominion and their Cardassian allies had been sabotaged and their weapons off after they successfully shut off the mines before the wormhole, but the Jem'Hadar warships on the other side strangely disappeared, and hundreds of Federation and Klingon ships were on their way, but they had been in no position to fight, so Tera cheered with relief that her friends and everyone she looked up to were alright.

Everyone might be missing her, but some of them might not because they must hate her for becoming a willing...participant of the Vorta. She didn't want to label herself anything.

Weyoun had also not forced her into bed with him, as men tended to do so, but he never mentioned whether or not his people had sex the way hers did. She was too embarrassed to even bring up the subject.

"My dear."

"I hate it when you call me that," she said angrily as she looked up from the PADD novel she was reading, that had been given to her by him on a great Cardassian historian. History was another favorite of hers, but today she had been too full of hate to truly appreciate what was given to her. Even her nights with him at the end of the day had been nothing of the same ever since she had been whisked to this place.

He looked thoroughly wounded. "That pains me greatly. You didn't object before."

"Because I was taken from my home against my will, Excellency," she sneered, lowering the PADD to her lap. His face then changed to an intense scowl, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Tera, understand me when I tell you this is your destiny now. I'd have thought you'd accept that."

Tera clenched her jaw and lifted her chin at him. "I don't bow down before anyone even if they ask me, if that's what you're referring to," she said. "You should know that from me by now, too."

He hissed and walked over until he towered over her, but he didn't scare her. "You have some nerve speaking to me like that," he snarled. "Because I come home with something I have been meaning to tell you, and this is how you treat me!" He was on the verge of exploding, but then he pulled himself together, standing straight and tall.

"Tera, I believe the time has come to not hide anymore secrets between us."

~o~

She had been becoming insubordinate ever since he brought her here. She was pushing him, she was avoiding him during the day and kept to herself. She was not herself as he recalled, and he knew why. She was suffering for being pulled from the one place she had been loved and made her own home. But hadn't she'd gone from place to place in her lifetime? She adapted to change, but this time she was broken.

He did not regret his actions, but he loathed seeing her unhappy. The last several nights of asking her to continue her stories was the normal routine, but it only did so much for her. She hadn't even looked at him - until now, and it was of clear anger and hatred at him. He could not bear this; it was no different than it had been when he and Kilana parted ways.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising both eyebrows. "Is this one of your...tricks?"

"Not at all. I am quite sincere."

Tera snorted. "You'll have to do better than that," she said, tapping her fingers on the PADD screen out of pure habit and emphasis.

Weyoun sighed and knelt before her, like he was her servant and she was his mistress. This was the best he could do now. He held up both his hands in front of himself as if he was praying to her; in this case, he was begging in his mind and heart she would see reason once he got through to her. "I beg you, do not misjudge me any more now as you have before," he pleaded. "You understand me, and I see it in your eyes, but your emotions you have let get the best of you."

"I've never been more rational in my life."

"I have been in love before," he said suddenly, tired of all of this and letting it out like his life depended on it. "With one of my own, and several more to come, but none have ever lasted with me so long. When you confessed to me about your past paramours, I cannot explain how it paralleled to me. You've been everything to me even when I found myself captivated by everything about you. You are nothing like any other female. I spent lifetimes serving the Founders...but I can't take it without anyone in my life to share it with," he whispered, lowering his hands but keeping them clasped. He was used to talking extensively, but never like this. Love was a complicated concept that he feared rejection, and he did not want to lose this one now.

He reached out, taking her hand into his, and was pleased greatly that she did not pull it away from him. "Don't push me away. I will gladly give my life for you from now on, Tera - just accept me in your life now. You understand what loneliness is."

She had not uttered one word, just continued to look at him fiercely, but her facial features were definitely softening. "The others who were not Vorta were too...afraid of me," he went on, "and I don't want you to endure that. Just be mine and I'll reward you in return."

It took several long moments before he got the answer he wanted. "Okay," she whispered, finally wrapping her fingers around his hand, and he bared his teeth in the proudest, most triumphant grin he could manage.

~o~

A few months went by ever since Weyoun confessed his feelings for her, but she could not tell him the same way. She was overwhelmed and confused at the same time, evaluating her own feelings for him. She'd been down this path before, so it wasn't any different than her past relationships - except this time around, one of the most feared men was involved.

She didn't even know how to place with words how she began to adjust to her life living as Weyoun's stay-at-home-lady. Let's just say that she had grown used to reading and singing to herself, for the fun of it, and it was content. Imprisonment - mild as it was - did not change her mood like earlier. She could never stop thinking about how he told her he had been through failed love...so much like she had.

Who had the correct words or logical reasons to explain this? Weyoun wasn't lying to her; she'd looked into his eyes when he begged her to share her life with him, in a time of war and after to come. If the Dominion won, she'd be forced to see those she loved enslaved, and if they lost, she might go down with him. She hated life sometimes, but it was nothing like in the fairytales.

Tera was allowed out of the rooms once in awhile, at night with Weyoun and Jem'Hadar around, and the reason why had been an utter shock and surprise. That first night which was a mere four weeks ago, in a sultry, sheer dress with fluttering sleeves and painted blossoms, a subtle neckline and graceful flow, she'd been brought into the forest near Central Command, to a private spot seldom visited in anyone's knowledge - and it was none other than a _waterfall and pool._

She felt like her breath had been taken away.

Weyoun chuckled. "I found this spot myself not long ago," he'd breathed down her neck. "Tonight you and I spend it as we should have. But with a blasted war, such luxury is rare."

She found herself staring at the shimmering purity before them that was water falling into another body, a smooth sheen and disc of perfection that could cleanse away even the darkest of sins. She had not seen beauty like this in forever; two months was hardly forever, but feeling was another matter. Weyoun brought her out here, to surprise her. He wanted to get her away from the confinements of their quarters - and he was treating her like a princess. He'd been doing so for the last couple months, accommodating her clothing and any real food for her and not the standard Cardassian limitations that made her sick.

Unfortunately, the Vorta menu was even more so, as they enjoyed namely rippleberries and kava nuts. They were said to descend from little ape-like creatures who lived in hollowed out trees, and the story raptured her. It was like one of the stories she'd feast, and it was real magic before her eyes - and too good to be true. He might be playing with her, but had he proved her right in that direction? No. He was always sincere. She heard him tell his Jem'Hadar to leave them be but remain close and keep watch until he called for them. It was then and there that Tera had heard a rustling behind her, but automatically assumed it was just the Jem'Hadar, for she heard the sounds of their boots leaving, cracking leaves and branches fallen on the ground...until she turned around when Weyoun said she could.

And she'd gasped when she saw him NAKED in front of her. "Weyoun!"

His face had been proud and smug, before it fell altogether when he saw her embarrassment. "I...forgive me. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought you wanted a swim, and I wanted to join you. It's been a long time since I have done this myself, but I suppose I should have asked your part."

"No, don't feel bad because of me," Tera apologized quickly. "I just...didn't expect this either. I had assumed..." That he'd wanted her to be with him at a time like this, and a few men before him had asked this of her only to break it off with her, destroying her self-confidence.

"Oh." His eyes sparkled with understanding. "I had been meaning to ask you about that, but could not consider an appropriate time - but tonight had not been the time," he said, making her relaxed. She reached for the sash around her waist and untied it, letting the soft fabric fall around her feet, revealing her body to him, too. He looked her over, as if fascinated by a newly discovered artifact that could not be toyed around with for fun. His hand extended out to her. "Shall we?"

She'd closed her eyes when her body, save for her neck up, was covered by refreshing, cleansing purity and he joined her in front, never taking his eyes off her.

"Sing for me, my treasure," he breathed softly, reaching and taking her hands into his underwater and then rising to reveal the upper part of his lightly muscled body, water rolling down the marble surface and causing her to rise and show hers, the drops sliding off her breasts like they were dewdrops from Mother Nature's greenery. Water was pure, reflected everything back in your face and revealed the hidden depths that in return opened your heart...

Just as it helped her realize then and there she did really love Weyoun.

"I'll sing this for you," she whispered back, "because I love you, and this song in a way speaks of love."

He didn't say anything, only gazed back at her speechless - nor did he speak when she moved up and placed a tender, innocent kiss on his lips, the song escaping her lips and the melody whispering in the trees.

 _"Since you left, I can still feel your kiss. Deep in a dream, I have made my wish to cross through time for a moment with you, back to the valley where our love was true. Hear my voice calling for you. As the world turns, let it carry through, for I would give my life to reach that far, and walk with you to the Glen of Imaal..."_

"Wonderful voice," Weyoun said. "Where did this come from?"

"An old Terran folk song. A song of battle and fighting for what you love most." He smiled, accepting the response on the spot.

"Now, my love, tell me about Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves - I have longed to hear of this one as I loved Sinbad." She giggled and leaned against him; she supposed now was as good as any time, and even better than always in their quarters.

"Ali Baba is one of the best yet, even though I have said so countless times before..."

She told him of the poor woodcutter himself and his older brother, Cassim, the latter who wed a wealthy woman and the other a woman on the same level as he. One day when collecting wood, he happened upon a gang of thieves in a number of forty speaking of their "secret treasure" which was none other than a magic cave that opened with the password of "open sesame" - and Ali Baba himself counted himself lucky to catch on and steal some gold for himself and his wife. Eventually, the secret got back to Cassim and the wife, the brother himself taking it upon himself to go to the site for his share...but he met his fate at the hands of the forty thieves. His corpse was dismembered in four parts, found later on by his brother as a warning for any others who would attempt to steal from the vicious murderers.

Later on, Ali Baba brought the body of his brother home, where one of the servants - a clever, independent young woman named Morgiana, young and very beautiful - is entrusted to help him pose Cassim's death as natural instead of brutalized, commissioning a tailor to sew the body back together to make it whole again, then a proper funeral arranged. Meanwhile the forty thieves found their warning corpse gone and began to go on the hunt; in a matter of time, they find the tailor who told them of sewing a dead man back together...and therefore the point was at Cassim's home and the involvement of his brother Ali Baba. However, Morgiana herself had tricks up her sleeve to outsmart the thieves to protect everyone in the house.

The leader himself disguised himself as an oil merchant to smuggle his men and himself outside the house, but while Ali Baba himself was asleep, Morgiana herself took matters into her own hands and dumped boiling oil on all of the thieves in their jars - except the leader found out and escaped unscathed. By the next day, she was rewarded by none other than Ali Baba himself. However, it was still far from over when the leader of the thieves returned in disguise yet again - and as a merchant. Ali Baba's son was in charge of the late Cassim's organization as Cassim had no heirs, and therefore the ringleader had a chance to strike. But he did not stand his chance against the clever Morgiana once again; she killed him herself while dancing with a sword as soon as she had his defenses lowered. She was freed for her bravery then and given as a bride to Ali Baba's son for her heroism. Weyoun sighed in bliss at the wondrous story of adventure.

"Morgiana was clever and independent, beautiful...everything you are, my Tera." She leaned into him, listening to his gently beating heart.

Behind them, the waterfall was the only music for them - and then the silence was broken when he asked her the very question she never thought any man would ask her.

"Will you become my wife?"

~o~

It had not been easy to ask her, as he did not want to force her if she said no, but she didn't refuse him. She enticed him with another tale and a song, willingly rested her body with his, and he couldn't have picked a more perfect setting than that night.

And tonight was the night.

The union had been quiet, but he could not deprive her of looking and feeling beautiful even if he could not appreciate it himself. The seamstress herself had described the dress as evoking romance with an iridescent starburst over the gown, complete with fluttering sleeves and a plunging neckline. Her fair hair was wild, accented with bursts of pearls and crystals which he now saw her remove and look at her reflection in the mirror. Weyoun could not contain his excitement. This was what he'd looked forward to; he would finally have this final step in making her his forever.

"Tera..." he breathed, and she straightened. She was nervous, because she was innocent in these ways. She'd read the subject, but it was nothing like what would happen next. He had some methods she would never expect coming, and he would make sure she never forgot.

Weyoun was unclasping his jacket from the side and keeping his eyes on her as he watched her prepare herself for him. She was taking off her jewels, slowly and painfully at that. His skin burned with heat, going down for his groin area which tingled with pleasure in response. He hadn't gotten anywhere near getting her prepared, and already he was throbbing with desire. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you," he told her, now wearing his tight-fitting shirt and going to stand close behind her, grasping both of her shoulders gently and rubbing to make her relax. She closed her eyes and leaned backwards, looking up at him then and exhaling ruggedly.

"Too many times I found the wrong mate, searched many lifetimes - and now you're mine." He let one hand let go to ghost it downwards, caressing the exposed curve of her breast and causing her to sigh. He smirked at this being one of her golden points; this was nothing new he hadn't found in human females. "Should we go to bed now?"

"Depends what form of 'bed' you mean, Ambassador."

"Oh, you teasing little temptress."

He helped her stand, proceeding to undress her from behind. The dress was laced in the back, but it took such long moments and impatience to get the laces open until her back was revealed, his fingernails gently scraping over her bare skin and drawing another shudder. He pushed the fabric apart and off her shoulders until it was down around her ankles. Weyoun's face split into a delightful grin when he beheld the sight of her remarkable body's curves. So ripe and sumptuous. "Turn around and look at me," he ordered tenderly, and when she did, he chuckled. "I believe the wait has been worth it." Not that he hadn't seen her before, but to finally have her like this.

"Now it's your turn," Tera told him.

Oh, indeed. He had no difficulty in revealing himself to her. She could not get enough of his nudity as she had the eyesight he didn't. He read it all in her eyes: she wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to do everything to please him and herself. "I take it that you want to be the first," he said wryly.

She laughed. "What can I say? Your body is beyond words." One hand raised and ran over his chest, over the smooth planes, his sensitive skin bringing him to a series of sighs through his nose and closed lips. His nipples responded by tightening beneath her touch; she was so good at this for her innocence.

His hand came up then, and gently squeezed her left breast, playing with the tip and surrounding silken surface until the peak itself grew hard as a pebble in the gardens. He toyed with the skin surrounding with the rest of his fingers while his thumb remained over the nipple, knowing this part too well and how it would make her gasp after several strokes. When she did let loose the pleasing sound through her parted lips, he smirked. He leaned over and placed his parted mouth over hers, bringing his other hand up to run through her silken curls all the while playing with her breast a little longer before he let go to ghost over her stomach and around the hip, gracing her back. Pressing his body against hers, Weyoun felt her become heated and moist as he was.

His lungs burned as he knew hers was. "Do you trust me, Tera?" he breathed seductively, locking his eyes with hers. This was only her first time, so he would assume the experienced command to guide her through, and after tonight she would learn to please him in return. He would be her teacher and she the student.

While he could not understand the appearance, he savored the feel of her silken body, the luscious curves beneath his hands as well as her full breasts, then briefly over the soft curls between her thighs. She moaned. "I trust you," she responded, and that was all he needed to know.

He picked her up then, bridal style and laid her over the bed, sliding between her legs and rushing with heat through his blood over his new mate. "I'm going to pleasure you in a way you have never felt before." Tera shivered closing her eyes and turning her face the other way, as if shy about looking at him in such intimate acts. That was not positive in his book. "My love, please look at me while I do this to you," he pleaded gently. She reopened her eyes then and looked at him with glittering eyes, filled with passion and innocence, and trust, all mixed together which thrilled him. He'd pleasured her body enough and was more than ready to reach between their bodies to prepare her first when her hands came up to caress his arms, then his shoulders and over his back. His skin tingled at her soft touches again. But as much as he wanted her to continue touching him, he had to carry on.

He found her most intimate section between her legs, all the while ravishing her breasts again, finally drawing screams from her while his fingers teased her throbbing wet heat and slicked cavern, stretching her open for him to raise his hips and place himself there, taking it slow with her, but even it did not cease her little whimpers that she attempted to stifle by biting her lower lip which aroused him further. He was about to pierce that little flesh in her nether regions that represented her purity. Pushing through the damp curls, he slid in and then paused when the head of his member came in contact with that little thin barrier he expected - and wasted no time tearing through.

Her shriek was brief and subsided when he began to mold himself with her.

Waves after waves of fiery liquid washed over them, searing them with muscle-numbing pleasure too exquisite for words as he drew in and out of her, rolling his hips in places to add more friction. Weyoun wasn't sure about her, but to also feel his lower nest of curls fuse with hers, harmonizing, was exhilarating as much. Her body was twitching against his with each wrack of pleasure. He was more than excited to see her break completely by the time that would come when they would both plummet off that cliff of rapture...

Their bodies were still shaking with the aftermath by the time the dam was breached, letting loose the wash of passion to keep them warm when he held onto her, and she returned the embrace because she didn't want to let go of him either. Weyoun sighed in and out, breathing the wondrous musk of her skin and hair. He had felt like this before after the act, but this time somehow felt...different. Tera was an irresistible combination of a temptress and an innocent, entertaining and independent in one. And she was all his now.

"Oh, you were so delicate," Weyoun murmured, lifting his head and looking at her to take in the feel of her flushed skin and her damp hair. "Have I hurt you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "It was amazing. And so were you." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, and he returned it fervently.

"Mmm. You don't truly regret this, do you?"

"Why would I?" Tera questioned with one eyebrow raised. He chuckled.

"I had to ask. I never will."

"Then I won't either," she promised, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him closer. "Weyoun?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about the last story Scheherazade tells her husband which ultimately spares her life and earns his forgiveness, that they live happily ever after? The tale of _Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp..._ "

 **There you have it, and I have to say it's one of the best I recall doing. :)**

 **I'd gone back to the fanart by Iardacil and was taken aback by the rereading of why she made the art for Enya's song - and I could not believe the inspiration it gave me for the moment between Weyoun and Tera in the waterfall. Poetic, beautiful, romantic - and ironic. As quoted from the art's page, "The song, the melody...and those tears what have been cried for the wounds evil have made. And in that pool, in the night when moonlight tenderly plays on water, the reflection shows the true visage of our soul and heart..."**

 **The stories of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves as well as of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp were what saved Scheherazade's life in the end. :) And as popular as the voyages of Sinbad, becoming most beloved in our Western culture media and literature. The best saved for last. :D**


End file.
